Recreational devices for play on water, such as fashion floats, boards, noodles, etc. are known in the prior art. It should be noted however, that many of these devices suffer from various drawbacks. For example, a variety of the prior art devices are adapted for operation by a user who is in sitting or laying position. In view of the lack of stability, it is often inconvenient or even dangerous to operate such devices by an operator in an upright position. One of the reasons is that in many of the prior art recreational flotation devices the metacenter or the center of stability is located below the center of gravity of the operators body.
In view of the above, it has been long felt an unsolved need to provide a flotation recreational device which is stable practically at any position of an operator including his or her upright position, so as to enables the operator to stand, run, creep, etc while using the device. Furthermore, it has been a need for a recreational flotation device which is stable enough for use on open water and in swimming pools of practically any size.